Reminiscing Us
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: When Ivy wakes up next to the love of her life, she will think about all of the wonderful memories that brought her there. From first kisses, to making love to having a baby.


Ivy woke to the feeling of the early morning rays of sun raining in from the small window near the bed. The rays hitting her face. She opened her eyes slowly then blinking a few times to get the cloud of sleep that still claimed the corners of her eyes. When her eyes finally focused she raised her arms, stretching her bones into their morning progress. However she stopped when her left hand grazed against something soft.

Ivy turned her head to look at what when a smile made its way on her lips. Laying next to her was a sound asleep Harley. Ivy turned softly as to not wake the blonde next to her. She looked at the peaceful look on the jester's face. A look that has come to make a permanent stay on the smaller woman's face the last six years.

Ivy could recall the last six years as if they all happened yesterday. Harley had given up her life of crime, which meant that she had given up the Joker. A task that was not easy at first but much coaching from her doctors helped.

It was two years later that Harley found her way to Ivy's doorstep begging if they could be friends. Ivy gladly accepted and with the help of Harley that Ivy also gave up the life of crime. Though if Harley asked her to jump off the face of the Earth with her she would. Ivy would do anything for her little flower.

It was no secret that the ginger loved the blonde. It seemed obvious to everyone well except the tiny acrobat. Though that was proven wrong when Harley kissed Ivy for the first time.

_Ivy was tending to her plants when she heard the small blonde call to her from the greenhouse's door. The red head looked up from her work on the flowers she was pruning to look at the acrobat. There stood Harley at the door, the setting sun creating a golden hue around her. The sight all but took away Ivy's thought and speech. "Red?" The blonde said again, beginning the ginger out of her awe filled haze.__"Yes Harl?" Ivy spoke automatically, this causing the blonde to smile and move forward towards her. Taking the shears from the green hued hands in front of her, placing them on the work bench next to them. Before Ivy could get a word out on what the small blonde was doing soft lips were on hers. Ivy's eyes widened at the kiss, she pulled back to look at the blonde.__"Harley, what was that? " The red head asked causing Harley to giggle and send the ginger into more confusion. "A kiss Pammy!" Harley stated as still giggling. "Well I know that Harl but why did you-" "Kiss you? Well simple of course my Pam-a-lamb! I am returning your love!" The jester said with a smile on her face. Ivy furrowed her eye brows as looking her the blonde. She was saying she loved her, yet she might think of it differently. "Harl, you know what love means right? You don't think of it as a friendship love or of thank you?" Ivy questioned, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. Harley just smiled as putting her forehead against Pamela's.__"Yes I know what it means Pammy and I am being honest. I have fallen heads over heels for yah Red! I love you!" This caused the red head to pull back an look into the blondes baby blues. Looking for the answer, only smiling when she saw the love and honesty in those eyes. "Come here you." Ivy said as pulling the ex jester towards her kissing the blonde passionately, and having her returned just as passionate. The kiss sending electricity through both of them._

Ivy smiled at the memory that swept through her mind. She smiled down at the blonde before her. Since her confession three years ago the two have been happy together. Ivy let her finger trace a line from Harley's jaw down to her stomach that was protruding outwards. The red head smiled at the largeness of the blonde's belly.

Letting her fingers caress the bump. Smiling as she felt a faint kick to her fingers. Inside Harley was a growing child, an infant an it was all hers, theirs.** it was over a year ago when Harley wanted to have a baby, complaining that her biological clock was ticking loudly.

So that gave Ivy the idea of seeing if she could somehow see if it was possible to get the acrobat pregnant. Many long nights and days she spent in her greenhouse reading and studying medical and plant books. It took her many months of research, trial an error and failed attempts but she finally found out a way. When she told the ex jester of her successful findings she was overjoyed and wanted to try it out.

However the romantic in Pamela made her convince Harley to wait. She wanted it to be perfect, with candles and everything. She smiled as looking at the bump remembering how it was made.

_vy was lounging on the couch that sets in our living room. Harley was at work. She had gotten the job a year ago to help pay for rent in our new apartment that in a town over from Gotham. With all the talk of babies they both decided that they wanted to raise any kids not in that hell hidden city. Ivy was flipping absently through the channels trying desperately to find something to watch.__The red head sighed as settling down on some stupid cartoons. Harley was due home any minute. Just as the thought crossed the red head's mind the door opened revealing the bubbly blonde. She closed the door and toke off her shoes. She smiled when she saw her love, she skipped over to Ivy and climbed on the couch and in between lean legs, resting her back against the ginger's front. Her smile brightens even more as she sees the cartoons. Snuggling back into Ivy more.__After a couple hours the pair decided to watch a marathon of cartoons. Ivy was getting bored so she decided to spice things up. She began to teasingly kiss at the blonde's neck. When she got no response she began to nip at the skin. This got a small moan to come out of the blonde. Ivy smiled against the skin of the blonde's neck.__Continuing her teasing, she began to let her hands wander. Her left hand slipping under the shirt the acrobat wore and ghostly touching the small blondes stomach. When Ivy got more moans she began her venture upwards and under Harley's bra, gently squeezing a breast, causing the blonde to whimper.__With her free hand Ivy turned Harley's head to finally kiss her on the lips. Moans and whimpers being caught in the plant goddess' mouth. As they kissed Ivy let the hand that was on Harley's jaw to travel down and between her legs. Feeling the wetness through the blonde's jeans. Ivy smiled as pulling away from the kiss and pulling her hands freeing making the blonde whine.__Ivy chuckled as pulling herself and the blonde up. Leading them to the bedroom. Harley followed like a lost puppy, but yelped when she was pushed against the wall of their shared bedroom. Ivy going back to the blonde's neck, kissing, licking and nipping. Harley groaned out when she felt the ginger slipped her thigh between her own to press against her center. The blonde moaned out when she felt Ivy bite down on the junction of her neck and press upwards with her thigh to her center. The pressure was a pained-pleasure. Harley let out a whimper when Ivy pulled away from her neck, quickly pulling the blonde's shirt off in one swift motion, followed by her bra. Naked from the torso up made the acrobat feel the chilled air from the room. Ivy smiled at the goosebumps appearing on the blonde. Licking her lips and pressing her lips to the small blonde's collar bone. Allowing her one hand to hold the acrobat's wrist captured above the blonde's head. All the while letting her free hand to caress a breast gently, making the blonde moan loudly.__Bucking her hips forward to find some sort of friction making the red head let out a small chuckle at her attempts. Before Harley knew it she was laid down on the bed gracefully.__  
__Harley watched as Ivy moved back away from her. Teasingly stripping her clothing for the acrobat. Watching the way the red head bent had the blonde panting and gripping the sheets. "Red please." The blonde finally said, this only made a grin curve the green hued woman's lips. She slowly made her way over to Harley, unbuckling the acrobat's jeans. Pulling both them and her panties down her toned legs slowly.__Making the ex jester plea and beg more. Finally after the rest of her clothes were gone, Pamela slowly crawled her way up to Harley. Looking down at the panting pale girl Ivy smiled and ducked her head down and kissed at the blonde's jaw. Slowly making her way down, leaving nips and licks in their wake.__When Ivy made her way to the blonde's breast, she started on the right breast. Kissing the roundness of it before finally making her way to the nip and taking it between her teeth and biting down. This action caused the acrobat moan loudly as clothing the red curls and holding her there. Ivy continued this for a coupled minutes before switching to the left breast. Enjoying the sounds the blonde was making Ivy decided she was ready.__Raking nails down the pale woman's side and between her thighs to finally to the heat of all. Carefully pushing in two fingers, causing Harley to cry out and grip the sheets. It wasn't long before they both found a rhythm for them both. Only increasing in speed and hardness when needed. When Ivy felt the blonde's begin to contract she removed her fingers slowly causing the blonde to whine out in disapproval.__Ivy smiled as pushing herself up a hit to reach into the nightstand, pulling out a small case. Bringing the case to lie on the bed next to them. "Shh baby, you will be get your pleasure on a second." Ivy coaxed the blonde as opening the case a pulling out a needle that had a thin long tube attacked to it. Ivy inserted the tube inside of the acrobat making her whimper. Ivy smiled as moving down between pale legs. She smiled up at Harley before moving forward and licking at the small bundle of nerves causing the blonde to moan. It didn't take long before the blonde was cumming. When she was Ivy pressed at the end of the needle allowing the liquid to go inside of the blonde's womb.__When she came down from her climax Ivy removed the needle and tube from the acrobat and placing it on the garbage by their bed. Moving to lay down next to Harley and pulling her close. "Now only time will tell if you will be pregnant my little flower." Ivy said to a already asleep Harley._

_Ivy was making breakfast when an excited blonde came running out of the bedroom, waving a white stick in front of Ivy's face. "It's pink!" The acrobat said as smiling. Ivy grab both of the blonde's arms and pulling them down. "What's pink baby?" Ivy asked her as looking at the smiling blonde's face. "The test! It's pink! I'm pregnant Pammy!" Harley said as trying to jump around. Ivy's face brightened as she smiled and pulled the pale small woman into her arms for a hug. "Oh my goodness! Yes! I am so happy Harl!" "We are going to have a baby Pammy!" Harley said as hugging back. Ivy pulled Harley more into the hug, "Yeah we** are."_

Ivy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Harley begin to wake up. Blue eyes showed as eyelids opened. Blinking for a few to register the world around her before smiling at Pamela. "Morning Pammy!" Harley said as watching the red head's hand rubbed against her eight month along stomach.

"Morning Harl' baby." Ivy said as licking her lips and looking at the belly of the blonde. "What cha doin' Red?" Harley asked as smiling, watching the red head. Ivy didn't look up at Harley but simply answering,

"Reminiscing us."

* * *

**Okay! It has been a while since I have really uploaded anything onto this site, and I have been wanting to write a lovely Harley/Ivy story for such a long time that I finally found the inspiration to! I just had to write something about a baby. How could I not? I mean them having a kid, scientifically or adopting is just ADORABLE! I mean come on! Haha, well I hope you guys liked this, sorry if the sex scene isn't right, I really don't right smut much and i fail at it. Sooo let me know what you all think! I love you all! **

**~Hitomi**


End file.
